The Lion Guard: Rescuing Kiara
The Lion Guard: Rescuing Kiara is a fanfiction story created by Florencia86. Characters * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Kiara * Mzingo * Mwoga * Tiifu * Zuri * Rafiki * Ema (mentioned) * Simba (mentioned) * Nala (mentioned) * Adia (mentioned) Transcript It was a calm day in the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard comes out of the Lair to go patrolling. -Kion: Well, Lion Guard. Time to patrol the Pride Lands. But, in that, Tiifu and Zuri arrive at Pride Rock. -Kion: Tiifu, Zuri? What happens to you? -Tiifu: Vultures... -Zuri: ... attacking... -Both: ... Kiara! -Kion: Kiara?! Ono flies to the clouds and sees Kiara being attacked. -Ono: Hapana! They're right! -Bunga: Really?! -Ono: Yeah! Mzingo's Parliament is attacking Kiara. And they're surrounding her! -Kion: Where? -Ono: At the Watering Hole. -Kion: Hevi kabisa! -Fuli: We have to hurry. Or something can happen to Kiara. -Beshte: Sure! -Kion: Come on, guys. We have to save my sister. Ono, guide us. -Ono: Affirmative! -Kion: Come on. Till the Pride Lands' end... -All: Lion Guard defend! Meanwhile in the Watering Hole. Mzingo and his vultures were approaching Kiara to attack her. -Kiara: (growls) -Mzingo: Now! Parliament, attack! But, the Lion Guard arrives just in time. -Kion: Mzingo! Get away from my sister! -Mzingo: Oh, no! Kion pushes Mzingo. Bunga and Fuli kicks two other vultures. -Bunga: Take that, vultures! A vulture that was behind Bunga was ready to attack him, and the honey badger didn't notice. -Fuli: Bunga, behind you! -Bunga: Eh? -Fuli: Be careful! Huwezi! Fuli jumps over Bunga and hits the vulture. -Male Vulture: Ouch! The vulture falls to the ground. -Bunga: Wow, well done, Fuli! -Fuli: Thanks! Ono pecks Mwoga on the head repeatedly. -Mwoga: Hurts, hurts, hurts... Two vultures try to attack Kiara, but in that, Beshte appears in front of them. -Beshte: You two! Take this! Twende kiboko! Beshte pushes away the two vultures. Kion releases Mzingo and he calls his parliament. -Mzingo: Reconvene! Reconvene! Come on! -Kion: Mzingo, don't come near to my sister, never again! Kion uses the Roar. The Roar sends away Mzingo and his vultures. -Kion: Are you okay? -Kiara: Yes, I am. But... ouch, I have a wounded leg. The Guard gasps. -Kion: Which leg? -Kiara: The left, the left leg. -Bunga: Does it hurt a lot? And when do I touch it? -Kiara: Ouch! Careful, Bunga, not so loud, please. -Bunga: Sorry... -Kion: Don't worry, Kiara. We'll take you with Rafiki. -Beshte: I'll carry you, Kiara. -Kiara: Thank you, Beshte. -Fuli: Surely Rafiki will know what to do. -Ono: This way. The Guard and Kiara arrive to the Lair. Rafiki gives Kiara a green patch on her leg. -Rafiki: Ok, Kiara. -Kiara: (sighs) Thanks, Rafiki. But, how many days will I be with this? -Rafiki: Just a few days, and you'll being better. -Kiara: Okay. Hey, does anyone know anything about Ema? -Kion: She was with Mom and Dad in the Pride Rock. Oh, and with her mother. And she's fine. -Kiara: Oh, okay. Hey, could you tell Mom and Dad about what happened? -Ono: I'll tell them. -Kiara: Thank you, Ono. Ono comes out of the Lair to warn Simba and Nala. -Bunga: Your leg doesn't hurt anymore, Kiara? -Kiara: Just a bit. -Fuli: Really? -Kiara: Yes. -Beshte: That means that leg will heal very soon. -Kiara: (laughs) Yeah. Thanks for worrying, guys. -Kion: Yeah. I'm glad you're fine, Kiara. I hope you recover soon from that pain. -Kiara: Oh, thank you, Little Brother... -Kion: Enough. (laughs) Just kidding. I love you, Kiara. -Kiara: I love you too, Kion. We'll always be brother and sister. -Kion: Yes, you said it. Kion and Kiara hugged each other. Category:Florencia86's Content Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories